


the stakes are high, the water's rough (but this love is ours)

by MsFluorescent



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Cheesy, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Near Future, Real Life, Sort Of, as shit, did i mention it was fluffy, i really just wanted to write something fluffy lol, lapslock, so sweet my teeth are rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFluorescent/pseuds/MsFluorescent
Summary: and don't you worry your pretty little mind,people throw rocks at things that shine,but they can't take what's ours.





	the stakes are high, the water's rough (but this love is ours)

**Author's Note:**

> told you they inspire me lol  
> title & summary from ours by taylor swift.
> 
> also I really like lapslock so im gonna be using that a lot probably
> 
> this is written in third person omniscient so if the point of views are a little confusing, that’s why.

it’s cold and a thin layer of frost is piling up on top of everything outside and kim heechul decides it’s a movie night-in kind of night.

  


he’s just popped the popcorn and is settling down on his couch with his favorite blanket when the doorbell rings.

  


he wonders who could be visiting at this time of night and he really hopes he’s not about to get murdered right now.

  


he opens the door just a sliver, just in case, but once he sees who’s on the other side, the door swings wide open.

  


“kyunghoon-ah!” his boyfriend is standing on the other side of the door, looking as if he literally just rolled out of bed and came straight to heechul, shivering in his pajama shorts and thin t-shirt.

  


“hi hyung.” the statement is delivered through chattering teeth and accompanied by a small upturned quirk of his lips.

  


“god, hoon, what the hell do you think you're doing? here, come inside.” heechul ushers the younger man in, immediately closing the door and guiding kyunghoon to the couch. in no time at all, he has the blanket wrapped around him and a cup of hot cocoa in kyunghoon’s hands.

  


he watches the younger for a bit as he sips the drink, sighing with childlike delight, his feet swinging back in the cute way kyunghoon does when he’s happy.

  


as cute as it is and as tempted as he is to not even ask questions and just cuddle with his boyfriend, it’s fucking freezing and kyunghoon really shouldn’t have been so careless. he sighs, hands on his hips.

  


“now do you want to tell me why in the ever loving fuck you’re here this late? and dressed like that?” heechul is trying to be stern, really he is, but kyunghoon is looking up at him now with a hot chocolate moustache on top of a sheepish smile and accompanied by wide, doe eyes and heechul can immediately feel his resistance slipping away.

  


kyunghoon has that effect on him.

  


“i’m sorry,” the smile turns sad and heechul’s heart hurts. “i just- i was lying in bed, thinking, and... i really really wanted to go to you.” heechul sits down then, all efforts to be angry completely gone and he wraps the shivering kyunghoon into a hug. his boyfriend was just as impulsive as he was sometimes, especially when he got emotional, but there was no way in hell heechul would pass up an opportunity to cuddle him.

  


“what could you have been thinking about that you had to come all the way to me?”

  


kyunghoon is silent for a moment, pondering what to say and how to say it. he did tend to have a bit of trouble with words, sometimes. finally, after a bit, right before the silence is about to stifle him he says, “i’m scared.”

  


heechul knows kyunghoon will explain more so he says nothing but brings his hand to rub gently at kyunghoon’s shoulder.

  


“i’m scared of what people will think of us. i want to come out and tell everyone, i want to let everyone i know that i love you and that we love each other.” he takes a shaky breath.

  


“but i’m scared.” kyunghoon turns to heechul then, eyes wet with unshed tears, breath catching as he struggles to hold back the sobs, voice coming out in barely a whisper. “i’m scared chul.”

  


heechul’s heart twists awfully in his chest; feels as if he can’t breathe, seeing kyunghoon like this. he does the first thing that comes into his head, the most prominent urge he has at this time, and captures kyunghoon’s lips in a kiss, soft and lingering.

  


at kyunghoon’s surprised smile, heechul smiles back before peppering more kisses all over his boyfriend’s face. he steps back when kyunghoon’s smile is wider and his ears are flushing in the characteristic _kyunghoon_ way that he loves oh so dearly and the churning his insides are doing isn’t as excruciating this time.

  


still, he can see that kyunghoon is still worried, especially after the smile slips off his face again, almost inadvertently, and he begins to worry his bottom lip between his teeth.

  


“hoonie, look at me baby.” heechul places a gentle hand over the other male’s, kyunghoon’s head lifting up to meet heechul’s eyes. “i will never leave you. no matter what the world says, or how much they hate me, i love you and nothing will change that. this is _ours_ , between _us_ , and only us.”

  


there’s a silence and he can see kyunghoon wanting to easily believe him but there’s still an anxiousness floating around him. one that is entirely justified of course, they did live in a world where people like them weren’t really treated the same, were looked down upon in most cases; a world where they could lose basically everything just because of who they loved. heechul couldn’t blame him for being scared.

  


“how do you stay so strong chul?” kyunghoon’s quiet inquiry is a follow-up to the unspoken thoughts in heechul’s head. a lone tear slips out despite all of kyunghoon’s best efforts to hold it in.

  


“honestly? i’m terrified too. this won’t be easy. we will have people essentially in every aspect of our lives telling us we’re making a mistake. but,” he adds quickly, before the worried frown on his boyfriend’s face deepens, swiping at the tear with his thumb. “i mean it. no matter what, i won’t leave your side.”

  


heechul smiles gently, feeling love overflow from the woven fibers that create his very being to the beautiful expanse that is kyunghoon in front of him. he takes kyunghoon’s other hand, entwining their fingers together, eyes never leaving the other’s face.

  


“it’ll always be about you and me when it comes to our relationship. nobody else.”

  


kyunghoon stares back at heechul, then down at their intertwined hands ㅡ  the same hands he has reached for so many times and yet he will never tire of holding ㅡ tracing his thumb along the outline of heechul’s hand. the younger male looks up again, forcing a smile on his face, anxiety still coloring his brain with the worst thoughts imaginable but not really wanting to burden heechul any longer.

  


heechul, however, is now able to recognize the little shifts in kyunghoon’s mood, able to tell when his boyfriend’s smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes, when his fingers involuntarily open and close depending on how anxious he is or what he is thinking. four years of a relationship ㅡ plus a little more spent just watching kyunghoon ㅡ will do that to you.

  


“you know you don’t have to pretend to be okay hoon. not with me. it’s okay if you're still scared. it’s not going to be easy, but i promise i’ll be here.”

  


for a brief moment heechul thinks on the words he has just said, and many like it, in the years dating kyunghoon, and he laughs to himself.

  


the heechul back then would not have been caught dead saying such clichés. he had scoffed at romanticism, choosing instead blunt confessions and brusque conversations.

  


but kyunghoon changed everything.

  


although he supposes kyunghoon’s changed everything since the moment heechul first met him on the set of knowing brothers one december day, years ago. of course their paths had crossed multiple times before and anybody who knew anything during the 90s knew of the legendary vocalist, min kyunghoon.

  


but that fateful day, at least heechul counts it fateful, was the first day of the rest of his life he believes, at the risk of sounding incredibly sappy. if kyunghoon were to know he would laugh at heechul, he knows; it’s odd for kim heechul to be talking like this.

  


and yet seeing his boyfriend sitting here next to him, despite the worries and anxiety that hang above the room, heechul feels there is no greater time than to say such. “dating you is the best choice I have made in my life, you know.”

  


kyunghoon draws his head up, and another tear slips down his face. heechul grabs kyunghoon’s hands firmly in both of his own, feels the tear drops landing on the backs of his hands.

  


it’s never been his forte, dealing with the more emotional side of things, of anything, but for kyunghoon he’d do anything.

  


“you are the person i would give everything to spend my whole life with.” there are tears freely flowing down kyunghoon’s cheeks and he leans forward to hug heechul, burying his face immediately in heechul’s neck to hide them.

  


with his arms around kyunghoon, feeling the younger’s shoulders shake as he cries, heechul allows the tears to slip down his face as well, granting the emotions permission to wash over him and take him by their will.

  


“i love you, min kyunghoon,” heechul whispers, pulling back a little to kiss the top of kyunghoon’s head. “i think i’ve loved you since the moment i met you.”

  


there’s a small hiccuped sob but when kyunghoon looks up at heechul again, he’s smiling despite the still-constant tears. “i love you too, kim heechul.”

  


“and don’t you worry, someday i’ll make you my husband.” heechul continues, unable to keep from grinning when a bright red flush creeps onto kyunghoon’s ears. “not if i propose to you first.” kyunghoon counters still, a cheeky smile appearing on his face, despite the blush that colored it.

 

heechul laughs then, playfully holding out his hand to kyunghoon. “in that case, may the best man win.”

  


kyunghoon smiles back, the dimples that heechul adores coming forward with the full force of his smile. “i already have won.” heechul is about to ask what he means before kyunghoon beats him to it. “i have you.”

  


and it’s cute and cringey and rot-your-teeth sweet but the pleased little grin on kyunghoon’s face makes it the most beautiful thing that’s ever been said to him and heechul is so in love and frankly, he doesn’t really care who knows it. the air of fear that always seems to hang over them has dispersed for the time being, leaving in its wake the softly glowing warmth of the promise of love eternal.

  


nobody truly knows what the future holds, heechul knows that, and kyunghoon knows that too. but it’s alright, if they’re together.

  


heechul hasn't always believed in real love as being a thing that could actually happen, least of all to him. if it was a thing, he always thought people like him didn’t deserve it.

  


kyunghoon, on the other hand, wasn’t ever sure true love _would_ actually happen. he yearned for it, almost all his life, yet he didn’t really put too much faith into it.

  


life could disappoint you terribly after all, if you weren’t careful.

  


but meeting heechul, he knows that it is possible. possible for someone to love him despite how hard it is for him to love himself. possible for someone to see him as their world.

  


and for heechul, meeting kyunghoon is the embodiment of the loveliest message of love he could have ever been given. a love that patiently overlooks the glaring faults heechul has and knows he needs to work on.

  


heechul would hang the moon and capture the stars for kyunghoon if he asked.

  


and kyunghoon would follow heechul to the ends of the earth and back, even if heechul never told him why.

  


the world they lived in wasn’t the easiest to be in especially if you were two guys in love, but the world was also going to have to fucking deal with it.

  


heechul caresses kyunghoon’s face gently, heart overflowing when kyunghoon sighs contentedly, leaning into the touch. this love was his and kyunghoon’s alone.

  


it didn’t matter what the world thought, or what they said, or how they reacted. the person they had both been waiting for their whole lives was sitting right in front of them and social constructs be damned, they weren’t going to let this go.

  


they move from the couch to the bed and they're buried under blankets, hands interlocked and limbs tangled together. it’s too late for kyunghoon to go home now anyway. sleep gently tugs at the both of them but still heechul places a languid kiss on kyunghoon’s lips.

  


“us against the world, hoonie.”  


  


kyunghoon smiles though it’s dark and heechul can’t see him anymore, and returns the kiss with one of his own, fears quieting down for this night, sleep finally feeling achievable.

  


“through hell or high water, hyung.”

  


_“and it’s not theirs to speculate_

_if it’s wrong and,_

_your hands are tough but they are where_

_mine belong in,_

_i’ll fight their doubt and give you faith_

_with this song for you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i know my kyungchul fics haven't been very long recently but i'm writing some short ones right now as well as a longer, most likely chaptered one so this length is good for me rn haha
> 
> anyway, comment and leave kudos if you would like. i enjoy them a lot~
> 
> twitter: ahyungcch  
> (shameless self-promo)  
> if you would like to make friends ♡


End file.
